


[Podfic] Knit 1, Purl 2, Save The World (Again)

by katemonkey, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Knitting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, The Avengers Tower Stitch & Bitch Club</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Knit 1, Purl 2, Save The World (Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knit 1, Purl 2, Save The World (Again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402875) by [katemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey). 



Length: 00:08:48

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Knit%201,%20Purl%202,%20Save%20The%20World%20\(Again\).mp3) (8.3 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Knit%201,%20Purl%202,%20Save%20The%20World%20\(Again\).m4b) (4.1 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
